Memorias
by Sissi
Summary: [SessRin Sess?] Deathfic. Angst. Não se pode fazer nada melhor em matéria de imortalidade. Marguerite Yourcenar.


**Título:** Memórias

**Autora:** Sissi

**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha não é meu, e sim, da Rumiko Takahashi.

**_One-shot_ **

"Recentemente, pensando em meu próprio fim, como um comandante despreocupado com a sua própria segurança, mas receoso pelos passageiros e pela carga do navio, dizia a mim mesmo, amargamente, que essa lembrança desapareceria comigo. O jovem ser cuidadosamente embalsamado no fundo da minha memória parecia-me destinado a perecer uma segunda vez. Esse temor, justificado aliás, acalmou-se em parte; compensei com pude essa morte precoce, uma imagem, um reflexo, um frágil eco sobreviverá pelo menos durante alguns séculos. Não se pode fazer nada melhor em matéria de imortalidade."

Memórias de Adriano, de Marguerite Yourcenar.

oOoOoOo

O vento do Oeste estava mais forte que o normal.

Os galhos das árvores dançavam à medida que o vento batia-lhes com força, forçando-as a rodopiar de um lado para o outro. As folhas amareladas que lhes cobriam se soltavam facilmente dos pedúnculos, e flutuavam, por um instante, no ar, como que paradas no tempo. Em seguida, como se um grito de longe as chamasse, elas rodopiavam em torno de si mesmas, nunca se mantendo no mesmo eixo, sempre deslizando, cada vez mais, para a direita, até que corriam para longe dali, para longe de seu lar.

As árvores gemiam de tristeza e de solidão. Além de perderem sua bela folhagem, já não tinham mais flores para lhe enfeitarem os galhos. E, como se não bastasse, os homens haviam roubado seus filhos, para consumirem-nos no seio de seus lares, com suas famílias, deixando-as só para o início da estação mais gelada do ano.

Era o final de outono e o começo do inverno.

oOoOoOo

Sesshoumaru pousou a ponta do pincel sobre o papel, e com delicados movimentos, iniciou a sua carta. O papel era um pouco amarelado, feito a partir da carne de uma árvore plantada há mais de cem anos nas Terras do Norte. Escreveria palavras a um aliado das Terras do Sul, perguntando-lhe da saúde e da de sua família. Não continha uma só pergunta sobre guerras, sangue ou tortura. Apenas perguntava-lhe de paz.

Era o pós-período Sengoku Jidai.

Ele suspirou, e fatigado, pousou o pincel molhado sobre uma pedra, que se tornava preta à medida que o tempo passava. A tinta era facilmente absorvida, quase que como sugada com deleite. Ele massageou as têmporas, e levantou-se da cadeira com languidez. A cadeira gemeu por um instante, calando-se para sempre. Seus passos eram suaves, silenciosos. Calculados. Ele olhou uma última vez para sua mesa, para uma pilha de folhas – cartas, documentos importantes a serem assinados, contratos, elogios e reclamações das Terras do Oeste - e suspirou.

Estava cansado. O passar dos anos pesava as suas costas.

Uma figura verde, de bengala em mãos, e olhos esbugalhados correu para a sua frente, e com pernas desajeitadas, fez-lhe uma mesura demorada e respeitosa, quase encostando sua testa no chão. Sesshoumaru lançou-lhe um olhar cansado e frio. Jaken engoliu em seco; talvez não fosse a melhor hora de comunicar-lhe a notícia, mas ela era urgente.

- S-Sesshoumaru-sama! – Sua voz esganiçada dilacerava seus ouvidos frágeis.

Sesshoumaru acenou com a cabeça, e passou pelo seu lado. Sua cabeça estava doendo.

Jaken não desistiu. Pigarreando um pouco, ele tentou novamente.

- Sesshoumaru-sama! Tenho notícias de Rin!

O youkai parou de se mover. Seus olhos se fecharam por um momento, e ele permaneceu imóvel no meio do corredor. Apenas seu peito se movia, indicando algum sinal de vida. Com um gesto vagaroso, ele levantou a mão, e pediu a seu servo que lhe acompanhasse até o seu quarto.

Sesshoumaru abriu as portas de seu aposento, foi até a janela, e pousou os braços sobre o peitoril. Seus olhos avistavam um jardim que outrora fora florido, cheio de margaridas, rosas, petúnias, lírios e vários outros tipos de flores. Um perfume singular repousava naquele local durante toda a primavera, porém, com a chegada próxima do inverno, as flores morreram, e apenas uma grama amarelada repousava no jardim, adormecida.

_Este era o seu lugar preferido_, ele pensou.

- Fale.

Jaken pulou de susto. Piscando duas vezes, ele limpou a garganta, e recitou, nervoso, a carta que recebera alguns minutos atrás.

Era de um parente de Rin, e não trazia boas notícias.

oOoOoOo

Sesshoumaru não sabia há quanto tempo estivera andando pelas Terras do Oeste. Sua mente estava em turbilhão, mas seu rosto demonstrava uma calmaria que apenas séculos de treinamento poderia ter lhe dado. Suas pernas não estavam cansadas, mas isto era de se esperar. Ele conseguia passar meses, até anos andando sem se cansar, sem pingar uma única gota de suor.

Ele era uma perfeita máquina de matar. Frio. Calculista.

O sol estava quase se pondo, e o céu estava com belos tons avermelhados e alaranjados, com um grandioso globo dourado entre as montanhas. As nuvens pareciam querer assistir este espetáculo de perto, a tal ponto que formavam filas perto do palco principal. Podia-se sentir a calmaria da noite se aproximar rasteira como uma cobra, provocando sonolência sobre diversos animais. Sesshoumaru não era um deles, mas reconhecia o poder mágico da Deusa da Noite.

Seus olhos escanearam a planície. Um jovem, de cabelos castanhos, vestido com roupas de camponês, estava colocando suas ovelha para dentro de uma casa grande de madeira. Perto de onde ele estava, havia uma pequena casa, cujo interior estava iluminado. As paredes eram de pedra, e a porta era tampada com uma cortina de palha, tecida sob a forma de um pano longo e rústico. Uma pequena fumaça saía da chaminé do telhado, e com seu faro aguçado, Sesshoumaru sentiu o aroma de ensopado de coelho, temperado com ervas e pimenta.

Seu coração batia rapidamente dentro de seu peito.

_Pare com isso_, sua voz fria disse para seu coração.

Como que para desafiá-lo, o youkai sentiu seu pulso se acelerar.

Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha.

_Curioso... _

Suas pernas movimentavam-se sem seu comando, e em um instante, ele estava diante da porta da pequena casa de antes. Do lado de fora, ele podia ouvir vozes abafadas, colheres tilintando contra pratos de pedra, passos arrastados pelo chão, vozes de crianças rindo, e gargalhadas de adultos.

Alguém tossiu subitamente, e Sesshoumaru arregalou os olhos.

A tosse era seca, e parecia interminável.

_Cof, cof, cof, cof..._

Pare, ele disse silenciosamente. Seu peito iria explodir se o som não terminasse, pois casa segundo que passava, mais e mais seu coração batia.

Com mãos pálidas, Sesshoumaru bateu na parede ao lado da porta.

Silêncio.

E então,

- Quem está aí?

O poderoso youkai das Terras do Oeste pausou para pensar numa resposta aceitável.

Uma eternidade passou, e Sesshoumaru passou a língua sobre seus lábios secos.

- Sesshoumaru.

Do outro lado da parede, tudo continuou em silêncio. Apenas a tosse recomeçou, e passos rápidos se afastavam da porta. Lençóis remexidos, respiração ofegante, o cheiro de lágrimas...

- Entre.

Sesshoumaru puxou o tecido para o lado, e encurvando a coluna, entrou. Uma luz amarelada, vinda do fogo, iluminou-lhe as faces, e rostos humanos, pálidos como a lua, observavam-no com uma expressão congelada em suas faces, algo de indefinível escritos em seus olhos. O imponente ser não lhes deu muita atenção. Seus olhos estavam pousados sobre duas figuras na cama, uma sob os lençóis, deitada, tossindo, e a outra, sentada na beirada, com uma xícara fumegante de chá entre suas mãos.

- Rin.

A pessoa deitada na cama, com longos cabelos brancos e face enrugada, virou o rosto para o visitante. Seus olhos ternos, castanhos como o tronco de uma árvore, sorriram para ele.

- Sesshoumaru-sama...

O youkai balançou a cabeça, e com as mãos, mandou os outros irem embora. Calados, sem fazer um único pio, eles foram para a cozinha, do outro lado da casa. Todos viravam seus rostos para o youkai e para a matrona da casa, mas Rin apenas sorria e reconfortava seus corações, indicando-lhes que queria tempo com o visitante, o homem que lhe era tão precioso.

Alguns minutos depois, eles estavam finalmente sozinhos.

Sesshoumaru caminhou até a fogueira, e com as palmas viradas para baixo, aqueceu seus membros congelados. Rin bebeu da xícara, e suas faces adquiriram um leve tom avermelhado. Um calor se espalhou pelo seu corpo inteiro, alastrando-se desde seu estômago até a ponta de seus dedos. Ela podia sentir seus dedos formigarem, e ela riu.

Sesshoumaru virou a cabeça, observando-a.

Rin sorriu.

- Faz muito tempo, né, Sesshoumaru-sama?

Sesshoumaru acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça. Rin continuou,

- Faz uns cinqüenta anos, desde o dia em que me casei. Senti saudades. Por que o senhor nunca mais me procurou?

Sesshoumaru suspirou, e foi até a cama, sentando-se na beirada desta, exatamente como aquela jovem de antes havia feito. Suas mãos, agora quentes, aproximavam-se vagarosamente das mãos de Rin.

-Você estava casada, - ele respondeu finalmente, e sua voz era escassa e grossa, e Rin franziu a testa.

- E? O que isso tem a ver?

O youkai quase fez um barulho de exasperação com a boca.

- Não é digno, - ele replicou.

Rin relaxou.

- Deveria ter me procurado. Agora... – Ela levantou os ombros, e abaixou-os, em resignação.

Subitamente, seus olhos umedeceram, e com a mão rapidamente sobre seu lábios, seu tórax se contraiu intensamente, e um som intermitente e forte escapou-lhe da boca. Rin fechou os olhos, e rezava para que sua crise passasse logo. Sesshoumaru, por outro lado, fechou seu coração.

Quando suas tosses passaram, Rin abriu os olhos, e olhou para suas mãos enrugadas, velhas, com calos e vários cortes. Com sangue.

Fora uma vida boa. Intensa. Vivida.

- Veio me visitar pela última vez?

Seu antigo mentor olhou para o outro lado. Rin inspirou intensamente, e seus lábios se contorceram. Não mais sorria.

Afinal é impossível sorrir o tempo todo.

- Sesshoumaru-sama...

Suas mãos procuraram os dele, e segurou-os com força, o mais fortemente possível, dado o seu estado. Ela levou-os aos seus lábios, e beijou o dorso de cada mão. Era seu beijo de despedida.

- O senhor promete não se esquecer de mim?

Sesshoumaru piscou os olhos, confuso.

- Por que haveria de esquecer?

Rin sorriu, e seus olhos brilharam como uma estrela cadente.

- A memória é algo fugaz. Com mais algumas gerações, nem mesmo minha família se lembrará de mim. Gostaria de, pelo menos continuar existindo através do senhor. Com o senhor.

Suas últimas palavras foram sussurradas gentilmente, e uma certa tristeza envolvia cada sílaba. Seu mentor assentiu com a cabeça.

- Estará a salvo comigo.

Rin sentiu as lágrimas escorrerem de suas faces, com um longo e tortuoso caminho. Elas resistiam bravamente a queda, que era inevitável. Fungando um pouco, ela beijou-lhe as mãos novamente.

- Sempre soube disso.

Desta vez, Sesshoumaru esboçou um leve sorriso. Foi algo tão fugaz, tão rápido, que Rin teria dito que era uma ilusão. Mas não era, e seu coração se esquentou com este conhecimento.

- Rin, você foi feliz?

Ela parou de respirar, e seus olhos se anuviaram. Sesshoumaru fechou as mãos em forma de punhos, pronto a estraçalhar aqueles seres que tornaram a sua vida infeliz. Entretanto, sua ira sumiu com uma única palavra.

- Sim.

Suas mãos relaxaram, e ele bateu de leve na cabeça desta, tocando seus cabelos, macios como seda.

Frágeis como seda.

- E o Sesshoumaru-sama? Foi feliz? Encontrou amor na sua vida?

O corpo do youkai ficou tenso com suas perguntas, mas a sinceridade de sua voz o acalmou. Era apenas Rin. Sua Rin. Rin, a garota ingênua e pura que estava fazendo tais perguntas.

Não havia perigo.

A imagem de uma garota de longos cabelos negros, e olhos azuis como o céu penetrou-lhe na mente. Seu sorriso contagiante era dirigido especificamente a ele, e seu coração deu um pulo.

- Sim.

- Ah.

Rin suspirou, cansada.

- E onde ela está?

Sesshoumaru tocou suas faces, relembrando-se do passado. Quando ambos eram felizes.

- Na minha memória.

- Ah.

Rin afundou ainda mais sua cabeça no travesseiro.

- Então, ela está a salvo.

- Sim.

Rin fechou os olhos.

- Estou cansada.

Sesshoumaru pousou uma mão sobre sua testa, e deslizou para suas pálpebras fechadas.

- Já vai embora?

Ela murmurou algo, e Sesshoumaru assentiu com a cabeça.

Ele se levantou da cama, e saiu pela porta de palha. De costas ainda, podia ouvir passos apressados que se dirigiam para a cama de Rin, e soluços, lágrimas, desespero, tristeza... Vários sentimentos humanos misturados de uma vez só. Parecia um caldeirão, cujos ingredientes da sopa auxiliavam na síntese de um prato extremamente amargo.

Suas pernas começaram a se movimentar sozinhas, levando-o para algum destino desconhecido, mas que seu coração conhecia com a palma de sua mão. Elas o levaram ao jardim de Rin.

Com o luar a iluminar a grama, e as poucas flores que resistiam à chegada do inverno, Sesshoumaru sentou-se numa pedra, e relembrou a época em que Rin não chegava à altura de seus joelhos, quando seus longos cabelos ainda eram castanhos e dançavam com o vento num dia frio de outono, quando seus lábios se abriam para gritar uma exclamação de felicidade sempre que via comida, ou quando seus olhos brilhavam de alegria sempre que o avistava do horizonte. Agora, estas lembranças eram... Apenas lembranças.

Rin não mais existia naquele mundo. Seu corpo ainda estava envolto por cobertas, quente, na sua cama, com a cabeça afundada no travesseiro de penas de gansos. Futuramente, sua carne seria devorada pela terra, e nenhum vestígio de sua existência restaria para mostrar a gerações futuras que Rin existira, que ela nascera e morrera, que tocara o coração de um youkai, que deu a vida a três crianças... Ela não mais estava ali para se defender perante o tribunal do fim do mundo. Não, sua alma decidira que era o momento de ir para o outro mundo sozinha, para o mundo dos mortos, e deixar os outros viverem, sem soltar um único grito de contradição.

Rin veio e foi embora silenciosamente. Suas impressões no mundo desapareceriam com o passar do tempo, com o vento a soprar laboriosamente, dia após dia, sobre a mais íngreme montanha, até que ela se reduzisse a uma simples pedra.

Sesshoumaru piscou os olhos, e sentiu um pingo de água cair em suas mãos. Ele levantou o rosto para o céu, e nuvens escuras encobriam a lua e as estrelas. Rapidamente, a terra estava sendo encharcada pela chuva, e o youkai se levantou de seu assento, e andou sem rumo pela floresta. Sua roupa molhada pesava-lhe o corpo, mas seu coração pesava ainda mais.

O coração era um fardo pesado demais (1).

Ele virou a cabeça para olhar uma última vez o jardim de Rin.

_Talvez, com a chuva, as flores decidam renascer,_ ele pensou, mas era quase impossível.

Ele continuou a andar, até que, de repente, ele parou.

Arregalando um pouco os olhos, Sesshoumaru arrastou os sapatos enlameados até um dos cantos do jardim, onde uma pequena, porém delicada flor atrevia a florescer naquela época do ano. Suas pétalas rosadas, com resquícios de fios brancos, abriam-se com o correr da noite. Sesshoumaru tocou-lhe as pétalas, que eram suaves e macias, como a pele de Rin.

E como fora a pele de...

Ele fechou os olhos, e expirou longamente. Seu bafo se cristalizou com o frio, e uma nuvem branca se formou ao redor de seus lábios.

_Talvez_, ele pensou...

oOoOoOo

Naquela noite, no escuro de seu quarto, sob suas cobertas de lã, Sesshoumaru sonhou.

Era um sonho estranho, ele pensou, porque, do seu lado, a pequena Rin mais uma vez lhe acompanhava numa de suas longas viagens. Seu corpo não era como da última vez. Não, muito pelo contrário, ele encolhera com o tempo, rejuvenescendo até adquirir sua forma infantil. Seus cabelos não mais eram grisalhos, mas sim castanhos, como a terra recém encharcada pelo orvalho da manhã. Suas pernas eram finas, fortes, ágeis. Seu sorriso não mais deixava seu rosto, como que permanente naquele rosto jovial.

Rin era Rin, agora e para todo o sempre, e Sesshoumaru sentiu seu coração dar um pulo dentro de seu peito.

O caminho que ambos andavam era difícil, cheio de pedregulhos e galhos caídos pelo chão. De vez em quando Rin pisava numa folha molhada, e escorregava; outras vezes, ela tropeçava em uma pedra maior do que o normal, e rapidamente, podia-se ver sangue jorrando de um machucado que rasgara a pele fina e jovem de Rin.

- Está doendo! – Rin fungou, com o rosto inundado de lágrimas.

Sesshoumaru sorriu placidamente para sua pupila, e agachando-se, pousou dois dedos sobre a ferida, e o pressionou por alguns segundos. O sangue estancou, e Rin, fungando novamente, observou Sesshoumaru limpar a ferida com a ponta de seus lábios.

- Pronto.

Rin olhou mais uma vez para o machucado, desconfiada.

- Não está mais sangrando... – ela disse, maravilhada. Com um largo sorriso, ela abraçou a perna do youkai, e saiu correndo pelo caminho, rindo e sorrindo novamente.

Sesshoumaru abanou a cabeça, exasperado e um pouco curioso. Afinal, crianças são, e sempre serão seres estranhos, de outro mundo.

As pernas de Rin eram pequenas, mas muito ágeis. Rapidamente, elas criaram uma grande distância entre elas e o youkai.

- Rin.

Rin não volveu a cabeça. Ela continuava a correr pelo caminho, distanciando-se mais e mais. Sesshoumaru tentou elevar um pouco mais seu tom de voz, mas Rin não ouvia. Sua voz era engolida pelo vento pelas suas risadas. Estava feliz.

- Rin!

A garota arregalava os olhos sempre que avistava algo diferente durante a corrida.

Afinal, a vida era um grande espetáculo, e sempre mudava, sempre ganhava novos personagens e novos cenários. Tudo era novo. Tudo.

Sesshoumaru, exasperado, forçou suas pernas a agilizarem, mas, por algum motivo, ela não se moviam mais rapidamente. Elas queriam andar naquele mesmo ritmo de sempre, devagar, devagar, devagar, devagar...

Seus lábios se abriram.

- Rin!

Rin parou de correr.

Sesshoumaru prendeu a respiração.

Uma figura saiu das sombras. A luz batia-lhe forte no rosto, acentuando as maçãs do rosto, os lábios rosados, e os olhos azuis. Os cabelos negros pousavam sobre suas costas, um manto negro como a noite.

Ela ofereceu suas mãos.

- Venha comigo, Rin.

E Rin aceitou seu convite, pois não havia perigo.

Sesshoumaru deixou seus joelhos fraquejarem, e num instante, ele estava no chão.

- Rin...

As duas figuras, agora entrelaçadas em um abraço, viraram seus rostos, e sorriram. O dia parecia ter ficado mais brilhante com os sorrisos, mas Sesshoumaru percebeu que seu coração ficava cada vez mais escuro. Uma porta havia sido fechada, e talvez, lacrada para sempre.

- Sesshoumaru-sama! – Rin gritou, acenando alegremente a mão direita.

Ele não conseguia pronunciar uma única palavra. Sua mente estava em branco.

Um grande nada envolveu sua alma, fria como o gelo.

Rin começou a andar de mãos dadas com a garota mais velha, e a cada novo passo, suas figuras ficavam mais e mais borradas, até que desapareceram totalmente.

Sesshoumaru sentiu gotas de água caírem sobre sua mão.

Estava um belo dia ensolarado.

E Rin, a partir daquele momento, existiria apenas na sua memória.

_-finis-_

(1): Sophie, de O Castelo Animado ( Estúdio Ghibli, Hayao Miyazaki )

Notas da Autora: Espero que tenham gostado deste one-shot. É meu primeiro Sess/Rin, mas como puderam ver, fiz um pequeno twist no par romântico. Ah sim, para aqueles que acompanham minhas outras fics, sinto dizer que não haverá novos capítulos num futuro próximo. Estou ocupadíssima e sem muita inspiração, o que é uma das piores equações possíveis. Planejo terminar a tradução do primeiro capítulo de Contos da Casa da Lua ainda em Setembro, e ter um capítulo traduzido por mês. Fora isso, não há muitas novidades.

Beijos!


End file.
